


The Junes Carnival

by Toxiccoffeebean



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccoffeebean/pseuds/Toxiccoffeebean
Summary: A story where Yosuke has to fight his shadow again. Work in Progress.





	The Junes Carnival

PROLOGUE

Hand in hand they stood- Yosuke Hanamura and Saki Konishi, in the middle of the biggest theme park Inaba had to offer on a perfect, clear afternoon. Saki was wearing a white dress with lace decorating the bottom, and these big black boots. Yosuke was in his usual attire; a white and red shirt, with his signature headphones curling around his neck. Loving smiles painted across their blushing faces. Yosuke had just won a large, plush ninja-frog from one of the mini-game places. It was a present for Saki (of course) but he wanted to hold onto it for her so she wouldn’t have to carry anything. Yosuke happily trotted behind his date as she inspected each of the food stands. She settled for a strawberry Milkshake- Yosuke would pay of course, as he seemingly had infinite money.  
They decided they would go on the huge Ferris wheel and scope the view of the whole park. As they started making their way to the ride, he opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to ask her many questions. What was her favourite colour? What kind of movies did she like? Is there anything she really wanted that he could buy for her? Every time he’d go to ask, he would always stop. He didn’t want to hound her with all that nonsense. He felt it would be better off to leave them for later. He had something else he wanted to prioritise.  
He needed to confess, but wanted it to be the right moment.  
Since Yosuke was the prince of the Junes Amusement Park they didn’t have to wait in a queue. They dashed excitedly over to the open gates and clambered into a carriage. It was a rather fancy one that combined the beauty of stereotypical fancy carnival décor with sleek modern technology. It was more like a pod, with its orb like structure, wrapped in tinted glass. You almost had a full 360 degree view of the park, minus the door. The seats that they sunk into were more like lounges, covered with these soft red velvet cushions. Hanamura placed the plush ninja-frog onto a fancy golden bench that jutted out from behind the lounge before looking up at Saki with a goofy smile. Soft whirs sounded as the carriage started to lift and rise.  
‘Soon’ He thought. ‘I’ll tell her how I feel’  
Eventually the carriage got to the top. Yosuke knew that the pod would stay suspended there for a bit before it went back down, even still his time was limited. He started fidgeting with his hands.  
“Senpai” He spoke with a lenient and croaky voice. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time. ”  
Saki just stared at him quietly, gently lifted the corners of her mouth into a curious smile.  
“All that stuff you said, about parents being parents and me being me… You saved me. And I wanted to thank you. “  
The atmosphere around them started to feel stagnant. Yosuke’s heart felt like it was getting heavier for some reason. The wind picked up outside, softly whipping against the sides of the Ride’s pod, rocking it a little bit.  
“T-There’s also something else…” He stuttered. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like all the air in the carriage was getting thinner and harder to breathe in. “I’ve really missed you… More than you could ever know. I feel like you’re the only one who gets me. Like you’re the only one who doesn’t treat me like garbage.”  
These weren’t the lines he had in mind. He had no idea how ‘I love you’ turned into whatever that was. He squeezed his eyes tight, focusing all his energy on saying the correct words.  
“Why did you leave me…? Why did you leave me all alone in this freaking boring, god forsaken shit-hole?!” That certainly wasn’t what he wanted to say. His voice started getting more raspy and violent. “Why’d you have to die!?”  
He flung his eyes open. Saki was no longer there. Instead it was him alone in a trashed carriage. He watched as an old and empty milkshake cup rolled around on the floor. The weather outside was suddenly dark and stormy. Flickers of green light flashed from behind black clouds and thunder rumbled and roared. The pod started rocking furiously as the wind started banging aggressively on the windows. Yosuke looked up and around. The tinted windows and floor were spray painted with assorted angst. 

DOWN WITH THE PRINCE 

U’RE A FREAK 

JUNES SUX

The tiny plush ninja-frog was nowhere to be seen. It was… empty… aside the litter.  
“T-That’s right… I’m all alone aren’t I?” He whispered to himself. “I’m so much of a disappointment, everything good in my life leaves me…” Tears started to fall down his face- though he couldn’t help but crack a twisted smile. “This is… my curse… I’m the villain. The monster that destroyed the shopping district…”  
Yosuke hunched over, shaky hands grasping onto the headphones around his neck. His fawn coloured fringe hiding his wet hazel eyes. He wanted to scream and yell so bad. But all he could do was snicker. Something clawed at his chest, trying to dig its way out. He gritted his teeth and clenched his muscles to try and stop it from escaping.  
“They all look at me like I’m some kind of annoying Junes advertisement… Like I’m some kind of freak.”  
Yosuke let out a pathetic giggle. His body twitched as a dark aura overcame him. The giggles started turning into hideous laughter.  
“…Well if all eyes are on me…”

He relaxed his muscles and limply stood glancing out the filthy window of the Ferris wheel. He took in the view of his fog covered, carnival kingdom with a demonic smile. He squinted his two glowing, yellow, frog like eyes whilst letting out sinister, boisterous cackles.

“…I better put on a good show!”


End file.
